Life With Kyoko New Version
by xXKuroNekoXx
Summary: The New Version of Life with Kyoko. The first version was sucky, so, here you go! Rated Mature for hints of Sex. KyoxFan character. Very short, so don't worry about it being some longass story.
1. Chapter 1

Life with Kyoko

By: xXKuroNekoXx

Okay, this story is a fanfic based off of a Fruits Basket Role-play I'm in. My character's name is Kyoko Sohma. She has White Hair and Silver eyes. She is possessed by the spirit of the cat. I am redoing this story because it was weird in the beginning. This story is rated R! This is a mature story, if you can't take stuff like sex, DO NOT READ IT!

--------------------:--------------------  
I Love Kyo. His tanned, sleek, muscular body, His Bright Orange hair, and his Ruby Red eyes. Everything about him, I love. His personality, His voice, his smile, his frown, his shape, His _**existence**_. _**I love Kyo Sohma.**_

-----------------------------:-------------------------------

It seems so impossible for me, and yet, it seems as if I could just reach out and take him. Because I've got the same curse as him, but we're in the same family. But what about Rin and Hatsuharu? Kisa and Hiro? It seemed strange to think about it. Think about what, you ask? About being with him. About having his body against mine, about his lips...locking with mine. It seemed so impossible to think about it. Akito would _**kill**_ me. Maybe it was because we're the same that I love him? I love him because I'm a god damned Narcissist? Maybe. Maybe that is it. Because I'm so damned conceited. I hate myself for it. For just thinking that he'd even want to be with me. That he'd want to be near me forever. It's so fucking stupid. The thought is stupid. That's why, for years, I've kept my real feelings for him concealed. To protect him. And maybe myself, a little. That's why. So that he wouldn't have to take the same treatment as Kisa, or Hatori. I wouldn't...I couldn't put him through that. _**I Love him too much. **_

--------------------:--------------------

The beeping of the hospital monitor kept a steady beat. In the bed, there lie a young woman, with knee length long hair tied back, her eyes were closed. She had bandages on her face, one of her arms was wrapped up, and she had bruises all over her. It seemed strange to say that even with all those bruises and scratches, she was beautiful. A Young man with Orange Hair and Red eyes walked into the room after a nurse was done speaking with him. He went to her bedside. "Kyoko..! Kyoko, are you okay?"  
The young woman on the bed, Kyoko, Opened her eyes. They were dull silver. She looked to the boy. "...Where am I..?" He held her hand, "Kyoko, you're in a hospital. Akito...He...hurt you." Kyoko looked at him. "Kyo...I shouldn't...Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I even...loved you...Because, he hit you too..." She put her hand on his cheek. It was true, Akito had hit Kyo too, but he had gotten Kyoko worse. "Kyoko, you're hurt worse than me. You're in the fucking hospital!" Kyoko smiled and closed her eyes, "Maybe...you should forgive him...Kyo..." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Kyo set her hand on the bed.  
"Maybe I should...But, not after what he did to you..!" Kyo remembered very well...  
------------:------------

_Akito grabbed Kyoko by the neck and threw her against the wall. "How dare you!!!! You think you can just do whatever you want to!?! Huh!? Don't you dare put your hands on my things!!!!! He's mine! He's mine! He always will be!!!", Kyoko gasped for breath. She looked up at Akito, her eye had blood running from it, and it almost looked like she was crying blood. "A...Kito..!" she gasped. "He doesn't...belong to you! He's...a...living...being..!" Akito grabbed her shirt collar and hit her multiple times. Then he threw her to the floor. "You're wrong! He's mine!" Just as he was about to hit Kyoko, Kyo came in. "Akito!" he said. He ran to Kyoko. He looked up at Akito. "You're killing her! Please, Stop this Akito!" Akito brought back his hand and slapped Kyo. "You! You've betrayed me! You belong to me! Not her! Not anyone else! You're mine!" Just then..._ Kyo shook his head. _**Don't think about it!**_ So, he left the hospital to go home.

A few weeks later, Kyoko was let out of the hospital. She was driven home to Shigure's house by Hatori, but...Shigure was up to something. Let's cut in on him, shall we?  
--------------------:--------------------  
"...Oh, come on, Kyo-Kun! Kyoko-Kun will love it!" Shigure said to Kyo. Kyo turned bright red, "Look, when I told you how I felt about Kyoko, I didn't expect you to make me wear weird things! And it's not like I just want to get in bed with her either! I love her, Shigure!" Kyo turned even brighter red when he said that. Shigure frowned. "Look, I'm not saying force her or anything, Kyo-kun. Especially with her just out of the hospital and all, but you're both teenagers with raging hormones. Trust me, wear this tonight while Yuki-Kun, Tohru-Kun and I go out and you will have the best night of your life." Kyo did not say anything because then Kyoko arrived home. Hatori opened the door for her and she walked into the house. Tohru greeted her cheerily as usual, Yuki just said a short, 'Hello.', and Kyo peeked around the corner to look at her. Well, yeah, he did kinda get an erection when he saw Kyoko, but he wasn't an asshole. But still...he looked over to Shigure holding the clothing. "Gimme that!" Kyo said, grabbing it and retreating to his room. Tonight would be a good one if Shigure was right...

--------------------:--------------------

That night, when Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki left to see a movie, Kyoko and Kyo were left alone. Kyoko sat in the living room, watching the news. She heard Kyo open the door behind her and turned to look. Her heart skipped a beat, for standing in the doorway of the living room, wearing leather pants and a spiked choker with a chain hanging off of it, was Kyo. He was shirtless, and his toned, tanned torso showed that his daily training worked out alright. She gasped. "K-Kyo…W-what are you…?" she stammered, backing away as he came closer. He kneeled down and started towards her. Kyoko flinched as Kyo reached out to touch her. He saw this and brought his hand back. He did what Shigure said to do, and gave her a seductive look. "What's the matter Kyoko?" he went forward, and their lips brushed. "Don't you want me..?". Kyoko Blushed a bright red, Kyo was acting strangely. But, he was so sexy…Lust is a deadly sin, and it goes hand-in-hand with Temptation. And Temptation is a Motherfucker. Kyoko went forward and Kyo and Kyoko's lips locked. Kyoko closed her eyes as she fell backward, Kyo falling on top of her. Soon afterward, they had moved into Kyo's room and were on his bed. Naked. Kyo loved to feel her body against his, as did Kyoko. And soon, they were both lying together in a hot and sticky heap, gasping for breath. Kyo threw out his used condom. Then he lay down on the bed next to Kyoko. Kyoko had already fallen asleep and was cuddling up to Kyo. Kyo smiled and wrapped his arm around her. _**Shigure was right…**_He thought, _**this was the best night of my life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

On to Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last chapter. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!

--------------------:--------------------

The next morning, Kyo woke up, Kyoko still in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and she woke up, looking up at him with those Bright Silver eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead said, "Are you cooking something?". Kyo smelt the air. Then remembered that people were home now. And that they had kind of made it clear that they'd had sex, like the pile of clothes in the living room. Kyo would be fine, he was in his room, but Kyoko…well, no one in this house had a sense of privacy other than Tohru. Speaking of which, Shigure then chose the time to barge in to Kyo's room. "Good Morning Kids! Did you sleep well?" Shigure thought that over for a second. "Scratch that last question, did you sleep at all?". Kyoko had been so frightened by Shigure that she immediately covered herself with the sheet. Kyo pulled it over his waist. "SHIGURE!!!!!!!" He shouted. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!NOW!" he stood, sheet wrapped around his waist and threw Shigure out of his room, slamming the door in his face. "Oh my." Was all Shigure had to say. He stood at the door for a second and locked it, then turned around to face Kyoko. "Will you…be okay…wearing some of my clothes for a little while?" he asked. Kyoko nodded in reply and said, "They all probably know what we did last night…" Kyoko, being a girl, blushed brightly, Kyo also blushed slightly. "Erm…yeah…" he said. He grabbed some pants and a shirt for Kyoko and she put it on. It was a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Kyo put on some cargo pants and a White shirt and they both went down to get breakfast.

--------------------:--------------------

Kyoko walked up to the gates of the main House with Kyo. Akito had requested that both of them come. He wanted to talk to them, he said. Kyoko held Kyo's hand. Kyo's eyes softened and he glanced at her sadly. "It's okay Kyoko, I won't let him hurt you." Kyoko blushed and let go of his hand. "G-gomen nasai…" she muttered. A servant arrived and led them to Akito's room. Kyoko and Kyo sat on their knees in front of Akito. Kureno on Akito's right, and Hatori on his left. They both look somewhat nervous, yet not as nervous as Kyo and Kyoko. Akito stood, he approached Kyoko and she flinched when he reached out to her. He took some strands of her white, long hair in his hands and let them slide through his fingers. He looked at Kyoko and lifted her chin up. "What was it? What was it that made me hurt Kyoko so badly..? Or maybe…" he looked to Kyo. "..Who?" Kyo didn't look at Akito. Akito left Kyoko and went over to Kyo. "You…maybe it was you that seduced my niece into your arms? Or maybe it's the other way around?" he looked to Kyoko. She looked away from his gaze. Akito hardly ever admitted the close relationship between Kyoko and him, and when he did, it was usually not a good situation. "So…who started it? Who should I really punish?" Neither Kyo nor Kyoko said a word. "Who, Goddamnit!" Akito shouted, slapping Kyo. Hatori started forward, but Kureno held out his arm, He had only hit Kyo, and wasn't continuing. Kyo looked up at Kyo looked up at Akito. "It was me…" he hissed. Kyoko looked over at Kyo, almost saying something, But Kyo shot her a glare. Kyoko was a girl, and she had almost died from Akito's beatings. Kyo, on the other hand, was a guy, and was stronger than Kyoko. Akito glared down at him. _**It all happened too fast. **_Akito pushed Kyo through a glass window, the glass scratched him. Hatori and Kureno went to restrain Akito, but by the time they finnaly held him back, Akito had stabbed Kyo multiple times with a shard of glass. Kyoko ran to Kyo's side and kneeled down by him, shouting his name. _**I don't…remember much more… **_

--------------------:--------------------

_**I**_ like it. I don't know about you, but I like it. But, I'm the author, I'm supposed to like it. I also like Yaoi. And books like Make-out Violence that Kakashi from Naruto reads. ;) And bondage. Sticks and stones may breack my bones, but Whips and Chains excite me. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Amazing, it's chapter Three! I never would've thought it! Please enjoy!

--------------------:--------------------

Kyo awoke in the hospital, Tohru was at his bedside and she smiled and stood when he woke up. "Kyo-Kun! I'm so glad you're awake!" Kyo looked at her. Then looked around. "Where's Kyoko?" he asked Tohru, who faltered at the question. "Kyoko-san…well, she is…" then Shigure entered. "When you passed out, Akito ordered that she be put in confinement. So, she's alone in the main house right now. When I snuck over to see her, she just kept asking me if you were okay. Saying it was all her fault and such." Shigure looked down at Kyo. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. Akito's will must be done.' Kyo sat up, only to be meted by intense pain in the area in which he'd been stabbed. "Kyo-kun! Please, be careful!" Tohru said to Kyo. But, soon Kyo was ripping out the IV needles and such and had grabbed a jacket and was leaving. "Kyo-kun! Where do you think you're going!?" Shigure asked. Kyo turned and said, I'm going to see Kyoko!", then he ran out of the hospital.

--------------------:--------------------

Kyo snuck into the main house and ran around, looking for Kyoko's room. _**Where would it be!? **_He thought to himself. Soon though, he saw a window that was just as Shishou had described his Grandfather's room. A window, with bars. And Kyo could faintly see Kyoko's white hair glowing dimly in the light. He ran to the window, grabbing two bars. "Kyoko!" he said, at this, Kyoko turned around, startled. Then she smiled. "Kyo!" she said, reaching for his hand. Kyo reached out, and they held each other's hand. Kyoko came up to the bars and Kissed Kyo. Kyo looked at her sadly, "When I heard that you were confined, I came as fast as I could." His grip on her hand tightened, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." Kyoko looked at him sadly. "Please don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine." Kyoko was just about to say something else, when Akito came into the room. Kyo ducked down and Kyoko turned around quickly. "Akito-san…" Kyoko gasped. Akito glared at her, and then his eyes softened into a fake congeniality. "Poor, poor Kyoko-san…all alone…" he approached her and she shivered out of fear a little. He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up. "What? You want me to put that terrible creature Kyo in here? Who would want to spend time with him? But…you are my niece, and I will be nice, I suppose. I'll put Kyo in here with you. Isn't that just kind of me?" Akito hissed. Kyoko swallowed and said, "Yes, it is. Thank you, Akito-San." Akito frowned and left. Kyoko sighed in relief, she turned to say that Akito was gone to Kyo, but he was gone. Soon, two servants threw Kyo into the room. Kyoko immeadiatly hugged Kyo. "I suppose this is it then…" Kyoko said. Kyo sighed. "Yeah, just us."

-------------------:--------------------

That's the end of Chapter Three! What will happen next? I don't know, depends on what I write, hm?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! Oh my gawd! All this writing is making me tired!

-------------------:-------------------

Kyo and Kyoko lived alone together, and in that time, their love grew, but one day, Kyo felt something strange, like…relief, he said it was. Akito had ran into the room, crying, begging Kyo not to leave him. Kyo wasn't sure what Akito had meant, but Then Akito took off Kyo's bracelet, nothing happened. Then Both Kyo and Kyoko knew what was going on. Kyoko was happy for Kyo and all, but…When Akito left, Kyo looked to Kyoko. "Does this mean…?" he said, but Kyoko knew what he was asking. She ran to him and hugged him. There was a puff of smoke, and Kyo was holding a white cat. Kyoko jumped from his arms and said, "Yeah…You don't have to stay anymore." Kyo shook his head. "I'm staying until your curse is broken too." Kyoko looked at him sadly, in another puff of smoke, she was human again, and she grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly. About a mo nth later, Kyoko's curse was gone too, and Kyo was happy. Two years had passed in that time, and they were both Twenty years old now. Kyoko's white, knee-length hair had grown longer now, almost to her ankles, and she cut it back to knee length, Kyo's hair had grown too, but he cut it to about the same length as Hatori's. In that dark room, he had somehow maintained his sun-kissed tan. Whereas Kyoko was about as pale as Yuki. When they were finally allowed outside, they smiled to each other and walked 'outside'. Their lives were much better, and about three months later, Kyo proposed to Kyoko. Kyoko of course said 'yes' and they were married. They lived in a house near the ocean, and they were happy together. But soon, their happiness was shattered. Kyo and Kyoko had a child together, a girl named Mitchiko. She had silver hair and red eyes. They would go out together, the three of them, and they were happy. Were. I should let Kyo tell you the rest. He can tell this story much better than I can.

-------------------:--------------------

Oh my, what a turn for the worse this is taking, let us see what happens, hm?


	5. Chapter 5: TEH LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter Five: A turn for the worse

The title says it all. This Chapter is being narrated by Kyo-kun, not me anymore, so it's different.

-------------------:--------------------

We used to be happy together. Used to be. We aren't any more though. It's…been two years, yet, it seems like more time has passed. It seems like…it's been a long time. Since I saw her. Her. Kyoko. Our kid, Mitchiko I think, she's gone. When she was gone, so was Kyoko. So, I had to save her. Now, Kyoko doesn't have a clue who I am anymore. I'm just, Kyo-san, her relative that she saw every so often. All the love we had. Gone. What happened was, that when Akito found out we had a child, she didn't like it very much. Yes, I said she. Kyoko told me that Akito was her Aunt, and I was surprised, I mean, Sure Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno knew, but I didn't. So, Akito came to see us. She hit me over the head with something, I think it was a stick, I was so dizzy, I had no idea what was going on, but then I heard glass break and Kyoko screamed, "No! Mitchiko!" and all of a sudden, Akito left. When I was a little more clear headed, I went to see what had happened, Kyoko had broken down, I asked her where Mitchiko was, and she shook her head, said something about the window. I panicked when I heard that. We lived in an apartment, on the third floor. I didn't want to look, but I did, Akito had pushed her out the window. Just like that, my daughter was dead. My child, **our** child. I took her to Hatori, it was too late. Kyoko never got over it. She couldn't look at me anymore it came down to. She said I looked too much like Mitchiko. So, I let Hatori erase her memory that she and I had ever loved each other. That we had ever been together. Had a family, a child. So, after she recovered enough…Kyoko left. Hatori asked me if I was okay, I didn't answer. I didn't know if I was. When she left, I felt as if someone had grabbed my heart and ripped it out of my chest. So, I left, on a separate path from Kyoko, probably never to see her again. Probably.

**The End: Life with Kyoko **

**-------------------:-------------------- **

**I hope you enjoyed life with Kyoko! if you're lucky, I might make Life with Kyoko Two! (If my editor doesn't kill me first). I thought it was too mushy, but...you people seem to like that mushy crap, I prefer Yaoi. Violent Yaoi. Well, anyway, thanks for reading! **

**xXKuroNekoXx**


End file.
